


She

by bangelus9



Series: Falliam_Verse [8]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss, Post S2, Pray for Liam, falliam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Liam does not know many things, but he is sure to dream about her





	She

**Author's Note:**

> I want and I need to believe that Liam will lose his memory or something like that. I RANDOMLY REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT HE IS DEAD.  
> #Pray_For_Liam # Falliam_On_Season3 #Falliam

Liam's heart sank as he watched her. So beautiful, so delicate ... Would it be your Judas? A traitor disguised as an angel?

"I'm sure I know her," Liam said in a tremulous voice. "Tell me who you are"

Fallon gasped in a swirl of bittersweet feelings, turned around, but he approached on that occasion. Fallon covered his mouth trying by all means not to shed a tear.

Liam tried to make him turn and staggered, but Fallon turned in time and caught him as he leaned forward.

Fallon wrapped his arms around his slender body and pulled him to his chest. He could not let go. He held it and he did not resist. Liam rested his face on her shoulder, over his runaway heart. His fragrance enslaved him. She put her arms on his shoulders, as if she wanted to hold on better, but she put her arms around his neck, and Fallon knew she would die a thousand times before releasing him.

Liam lifted his head, tilted her back and looked into her eyes. "I know you, right?"

Liam blinked to try to dispel the daze in which he seemed to have fallen. He stood so close to that stranger. Liam had tilted his head back to look her in the eye and felt trapped in them.

«I find it so familiar ...!»

Those bright eyes, like diamonds, perfectly round between perfect chestnut eyelashes.

«But I do not know her».

Liam saw her part her lips, as if she was going to say something, and close them again. How soft were his lips! How smooth, and how wonderful when she smiled. Oh, how she had missed her smile!

" What am I saying? I have never seen her". Liam mentally reprimanded himself.

Liam frowned. "Who you are?"

"You do not know?" his voice caused another wave of recognition.

"I have the feeling that I do, but ..." Liam frowned and shook his head, frustrated. He looked back at her lips and looked away. It felt as if a great emptiness in her heart had suddenly filled up just by seeing that familiar woman

"Nobody, she is nobody ..." Lura's voice interrupted them, Liam opened and closed his mouth without saying a word, his mother came to him and put an arm around her "She was leaving"

Both women declared a silent war between looks. Liam, still stunned, just watched.

"Wait..."

She stopped with the air stuck in her throat "Yes?"

Liam could not help feeling bad to see how she looked at him with a mixture of longing, pain and hope. "At least tell me your name"

She smiled at him when Luara cleared his throat impatiently. Only when I reach the door did she stop looking at him with a tense look "Fallon"

Liam blinked a couple of times extending one of his hands as if he could feel the name on it. A last look between them was accompanied by a faint mutual smile.

"Fallon ..."

Liam turned to his mother "The truth I know her ?"

"Forget about her, baby, we'll be home soon and this nightmare will be over"

Liam frowned. "No, I do not want to go home."

"Son!"

Liam turned to the door where until moments ago she had been there "I stay"

"You have nothing to do here"

"We'll see"

Liam smiled again thinking about the brightness of the girl's eyes ... but she was no longer a simple girl or a pretty face. the girl now had a name: Fallon.

And Liam knew that until he did not know who exactly he was and what relationship he had, he was going to dream of his face every night ... with her.


End file.
